User talk:ScorpionTail
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battle World: Kaiju vs. Robot Battle Collaborative Writing Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PhazonAdictKraid (talk) 02:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Battle World Battle World Stories Hi, it's Titanollante. I'd like to hear more battle stories. I'm mostly online on Wikizilla chat throughout 1:00 PM to 10:00 PM my time, which is probably 6:00 PM UTC to 3:00 AM UTC (UTC is Wikia time, you can find it out via leaving signatures). Sometimes though I can be recording stuff for Wikizilla or just living real-life, so I can't be on all the time. I'll try to be on tomorrow there. Okay, see you around probably. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 08:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) My proper complement battle word I hope it was okay for me to collaborate i had message telling me i could edit on it. Let me know what you think or however the starter is--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 05:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Military lesson, never, never call a staff sergeant, sarge or sergeant it degrades us. A nickname for staff sergeant is either staff, chief or staff sarge. I've been meaning to have my name changed but i don't know how.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 05:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) On topic what do you find interesting exactly, the surprise visit from Ra or the fact I used them as it was duel field. like dimension arc of season 3 of GX. --User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 06:42, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind listing in order of the robot/kaiju participants and there current status. because one user said some does make sense. can you help so i can use a later edit thanks.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Pythor Hello! Which parts specifically did he tamper with/undo? If you want, you can put your contributions back in, we just need proof that he is breaking rules. Grace 16:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Battle World Rules Hello! I love the creativity in your addition to Battle World, but I just wanted to remind you of the rule about adding only one paragraph (7 sentences) at a time. This includes dialogue between characters, so please try to limit what you add. Thanks for participating, and I can't wait to see how the story ends! Grace 18:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Just got your message as I was sending you one. Appreciate it. I think it turned out really fun, and I'm amazed at the amount of story and characters that was covered. I'm going to go ahead and have the page locked just so we can preserve the story in its finished form. Thanks again! Writing Project Follow-Up Hey, man! I do have one more thing I wanted to ask you about on the collaborative writing project front. Would you mind dropping me an email at brian@wikia-inc.com when you get a chance? Thanks! Re: Help Hello! Sorry, what is Battle World Remastered and what exactly did you need help on? Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Cool! And what exactly did you need my help on? Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could, but we are a bit swamped with other projects. Since you started this project yourself, I have full confidence that you will do a great job editing it! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:16, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, ScorpionTail, it appears that you are actually an admin on the Battle World Wiki so you can feel free to make your own edits. The creation of that page does not seem to violate anything so you and Stephen222 should work out what you want that story to be. Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) The page is available for you to look at so feel free to take the same rules and whatever sections you need for your own story. I'm sure you'll get the details right :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Story Poll Link to the poll: Link SolZen321 (talk) 03:32, August 15, 2013 (UTC)